


Jason Todd Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jason Todd imagines from my Tumblr





	Jason Todd Imagines

Meeting Jason was never a part of your plan, let alone dating him. You were a vigilante. Your soul focus was on protecting your city. What you didn't expect was to fall for someone, let alone a fellow vigilante. The two of you met whilst coming to fight the same bad guys.

 

You were knelt on the roof, listening in on their conversation when someone grabbed you. You struggled against their grip, turning around to only see that it was the vigilante that goes by the name of Robin. He was also shocked to see you. "What are you doing here?" Jason hissed.

 

"What are you doing here?" You returned.

 

"I've been after these guys for months, Y/SH/N. Just go home."

 

"I'm not going anywhere, I was here first. You go home." You said, with a childish tone.

 

Jason rolled his eyes before quickly noticing that the guys that brought the two of you here were about to leave. "They're about to leave." He mumbled, quickly formulating a plan to stop them.

 

"Then let's get them." You said before jumping off the roof, into the alleyway with Jason reluctantly following.

 

Since that night in the alleyway you and Jason seemed to have been bumping into each more frequently. It was the norm by now that you would do something dumb and Jason would reluctantly follow. You didn't understand why though. You could easily take care of yourself and nothing was stopping Jason from leaving.

 

You didn't get your answer until the two of you were sat on a rooftop, waiting for any criminals to come out and play. The two of you got talking, eventually revealing your true identities to each other. After that it was no longer Jason following you but rather the two of you being partners. It started off as fighting crime together, ending up with the two of you going home together.

 

The new arrangement didn't come without issues though. Jason would worry about you more but you also worried about him. You both knew that the other could take care of themselves, have been long before you met, however that didn't stop the worry creeping in the back of your mind whenever you would fight. You knew it was apart of being a vigilante, you knew it was dangerous.

 

Fighting dirty cops is probably the most dangerous foe you have come across. They had power and skills to fight vigilantes and use it for evil. They had gotten the upper hand on you, knocking you out. You laid on the floor, abandoned by the two men who you were fighting, and watched hazily as anger radiated off Jason. You were in and out of consciousness, one minute the cops were surrounding him, the next they were on the floor groaning in pain.

 

"Y/N?!" Jason said, panicking once his eyes landed on you. He ran over to you, kneeling beside you and moved you so your head was laying on his lap instead of the cold hard ground. "Come on, please wake up." He pleaded. "I'm so sorry. You were right. I should've listened to you when you said this was a bad idea. This is all my fault."

 

"No it's not." You mumbled, slowly waking up. Your head was still pounding and you really wanted to shut your eyes and fall into a slumber but as you heard Jason blame himself you knew you had to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. "So don't go blaming yourself."

 

"I was so worried." You tried sitting up but got pushed back down. "You need to rest." Jason said after your attempt of moving.

 

"I think you're forgetting we're still in the alleyway." You grinned and Jason let out a short laugh, smiling at the fact that even in pain you still manage to joke.

 

"Then let's get you home."


End file.
